El pequeño gatito
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Harry lo miro a los ojos, realmente no entendía nada. ¿Su hijo?... ¿Qué quería decir con eso?... Slash, Drarry, Drable, dulce... diria que demasiado dulce. ¡Leer y comentar no cuesta nada!


Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaka la diosa tras esta historia.

Advertencia: Slash leve, Drarry.

¡Hola! Antes de que me maten quiero decir en mi defensa que estaba de viaje y no pude escribir, pero les traigo esta historia un drabble muy lindo (demasiado azucarado) para que me perdonen :(((( espero que les guste, dejenme Reviews.

¡Gracias por entrar, comentar y leer!

* * *

><p><span>El pequeño gatito:<span>

"_Mi querido Harry hoy, es tu cumpleaños número 15… sé no es suficiente para recompensarte por todo el tiempo que no hemos estado contigo, pero quiero que conserves este diario, me lo regalo mi padre cuando cumplí los quince años y quiero que lo tengas yo nunca lo use… escribe todo lo que te suceda, cuéntalo como si estas hojas te escucharan, espero poder oírlo de ellas… Sé que serán historias maravillosas"_

_Con amor Lily Potter._

Hace un mes esa carta había parado en sus manos, era triste leer uno de los pocos recuerdos de aquella hermosa mujer. Si en muchas ocasiones lloró, pero la vida sin su madre ya era costumbre. Nunca la culpo, pues morir no es culpa de nadie… pero siempre quiso sentir sus dedos despeinando su cabello, los latidos continuos de su corazón y su melodiosa voz…

Ya el tren de Hogwarts había comenzado a marchar hace tiempo; le tocaba un año de estudio y diversión, el quinto año de curso, miro a sus amigos Ron y Hermione ambos peleando como siempre, y luna tan encantadora como de costumbre.

Pero la realidad era que no sabía que colocar en ese diario quería llenarlo, pero su vida era tan aburrida, se levanto de su asiento y argumento una inhóspita salida al baño.

Los corredores del tren estaban ligeramente vacios, cargaba su diario de color marrón chocolate con detalles dorados contra su pecho. El baño quedaba al final cerca de los puestos donde los de Slytherin se acostumbraban a sentar, la verdad era que Harry estaba profundamente enamorado de uno de ellos, el más apuesto de todos.

Era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy. Harry puso una mano en la perilla y suspiro, abrió la puerta del vagón y entro, algunas puertas corredizas estaban cerradas pero al final había un pequeño grupo de chicos reunidos, entre ellos su amor platónico. Se maldijo por no haber mirado antes, y siguió su camino. Los compañeros del rubio se dispersaron dejándolo solo.

Hay estaba elegante, parado con las manos en los bolsillo, su cabello rubio siempre bien peinado y sus ojos grises, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero no se detuvo.

- ¡Hola Harry!

- ¡Ho-Hola Draco!

- Espero que este año gryffindor pueda vencernos en quidditch, aunque no lo creo. – le pico el ojo, y se fue con sus amigos.

Harry entro al baño, cerró la puerta con botón y se recostó en ella, era simplemente perfecto. Alto, delicado sin dejar de ser masculino, hermoso. Suspiro debería dejar de pensar en el, era demasiado guapo y el deseo de todas las chicas… se miro en el espejo y vio que él era todo lo contrario, desarreglado y no tenía experiencia en el amor, se dio por vencido y salió del baño, para su sorpresa no había nadie, no se había dado cuenta que el tren se había detenido, dio un soplido y salió a buscar sus cosas.

~OO~

Era navidad la época más linda del año, según muchos. Harry no llevaba nada interesante escrito en su diario, algunos problemas en pociones y uno que otro consejo que Dumbledore le daba. Esa navidad la pasaría en Hogwarts, pero de todas formas le mandaría un regalo a su tío Sirius que estaba de vacaciones con su esposo Remus, subió a la torre donde estaban las lechuzas entre ellas hedwig, entro y escucho el bullicio de centenares de aves alrededor de una pequeña bola de pelos, Harry disperso a las aves que bufando enojadas se alejaron contemplando la escena, solo era un pequeño gatito, era rubio y con unos increíbles ojos verdes, Harry lo tomo en sus manos y el pequeño animal temblando de frio se acurruco en ella.

Se quito un guante y acomodo al animalito dentro de él, luego lo metió en su bolsillo, llamo a su lechuza que deseosa emprendió el vuelo. Volvió a tomar al gatito y lo miro, ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Tendría familia? Tal vez sería huérfano como él… sus pensamientos lo invadieron mientras llegaba a las afueras del castillo, Harry vio el humo salir de la casa de Hagrid y pensó en que lo mejor sería llevárselo a él, en su camino escucho un silbido, y giro sobre sus talones vio a Draco sentado a los pies de un árbol, lo llamaba, Harry entusiasmado fue hacia donde estaba el rubio, que lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia donde estaba el.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Es un pequeño gatito, lo encont… - fue interrumpido por Draco.

- Sabes así será nuestro hijo. – dijo tomando al gatito entre sus manos que sonriente empezó a juguetear.

- ¿Nu-nuestro hijo?... – Harry no lo podía creer.

- Pues se parece bastante a nosotros, ¿no? – lo cierto era que el pequeño animal era tan rubio como Draco y sus ojos eran muy verdes como los de Harry. – Es muy hermoso. – Draco sonrió.

- Harry lo miro a los ojos, realmente no entendía nada. ¿Su hijo?... ¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Draco deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

_De ahora en adelante tendrás un montón de cosas que escribir en ese diario; dijo mordiéndose los labios…_

Luego de ese día, las páginas vacías del diario se convirtieron en impresionantes historias de amor, el gatito tuvo una familia y Harry al amor de su vida.

Y hay quienes dicen que el amor verdadero no existe…

* * *

><p>¡Lluvia de reviews para mari! :D<p> 


End file.
